


Keeps Me Warm

by tiptopevak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, fluffy fluff fluffffoooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptopevak/pseuds/tiptopevak
Summary: "I’m not supposed to like a girl like this,” she whispers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MY BABIES

It's cold, freezing, _icy_ in the kitchen - the windowsills are thick with floury bunches of snow outside, but Eva is a warm, solid weight in her arms, leaning into her, melting so snugly and easy into the curve of vilde’s own body. She’s sitting on the kitchen countertop in one of Eva’s old sweaters, the loose cuffs stretching down over her fingertips, and the excitement is bubbling up in her like butterflies in her tummy, her chest, her mouth. 

“I’m not supposed to like a girl like this,” she whispers, and she doesn’t really know why she’s said that out loud because somehow saying it to somebody else makes it more _real_ , but her arms are wrapped around Eva’s shoulders, her fingers stroking, twirling through long and silky hair - and all she can feel is the curling in her toes and warmth, warmth, warmth. 

Eva just– hiccups out a breath of surprise, like that was the very last thing she expected Vilde to say. Vilde’s eyes open wide, but when she tiptoes her gaze up to catch Eva’s expression, it’s not rejection she’s met with - in fact, Eva’s _smiling_ like Vilde has just gifted her with the world’s most precious treasure ever. 

They have kissed before while drunk, but never while sober, and they don’t kiss right now, but Eva cups her palm so gently to the dappled-pink blush of Vilde’s cheek and her touch is shaky – but firm, and that says enough. 


End file.
